Magnum Opus
by Jade Wylkyns
Summary: The Dark Queen is tempering with the code and the Creator remains hidden. Erik, Ghost, and their friends must resist the Dark Queen in both the world of Saga and the world of Erik and his friends. The time is ticking and can they lock the code in time?


**Hi, this is Jade with my fanfic for Epic and Saga by Conor Kostick. They were just so amazing that I had to write a fanfic for it. For those of you who aren't quite so well acquainted with Latin, Magnum Opus means 'Great Work', or 'One's Masterpiece'. You readers can decide just whose masterpiece this story is going to talk about, but I personally think it's quite obvious. I'm not a very skilled writer or anything but I hope you guys will find this story entertaining and exciting.**

**Oh, and for those of you who like this story enough to put it on their alert list or something, I will be updating quite sporadically due to my absolutely hectic schedule. Oh, and happy late Valentine's Day, guys.**

**- Jade

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

**_

* * *

_**

Nullum magnum ingenium sine mixtura dementiae

(There is no one great ability without a mixture of madness)

_

* * *

_

Cold. I remember back when I was five, rolling in the snow and feeling the soft coolness caress my red cheeks. Is it snowing again? But I don't feel the gentleness and I don't hear the quiet whispering of the crunching snow in my ears. It is cold…

"She's steady, doctor. Her heart is back to normal," a nurse next to an unconscious blond girl spoke in a voice shade louder than a typical conversational tone.

"I just got her muscle are relaxed. Her temperature's dropping, as you requested, doctor," another nurse, this time opposite from the earlier nurse with the girl's body in between them, spoke.

"Nice job. Maybe she might even survive this. Just get the temperature down as quickly as you can and then warm her up once the timer hit the mark," a nice-looking fair-headed guy who looked to be about in his early 30's spoke warmly to his assistants.

**~ xXx ~**

_Izzy, sweetie? You awake? _A faint voice was calling her, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. _Izzy? _Izzy? Who's she? Wait… she was her. She was Izzy and someone wants her. But where? Where is the person? Who is the person? _Doctor McLauren, is there something wrong with her still?_ There was nothing wrong with her. But… why couldn't she talk to them? Why couldn't she identify where they were? Who were they anyways? All this thinking was tiring her. She could have sworn her eyelids would droop any moment soon… but then they were already closed! Everything was too confusing. Maybe they will clear up a bit once she sleeps a bit. Maybe.

**~ xXx ~**

The world was gold. The golden rays of what her brain perceived as sunlight pierced through her closed eyelids and stung her eyes. Ugh. She wanted them to go away but how does she do that? With some difficulty, she forced open her eyes, and immediately squinted at the sudden shock of light.

"IZZY!" a loud voice shouted as the thudding of high heels clinging against hard floor got louder. When she turned to see the owner of the voice, she found a tall blond lady in a gray business suit and black pointed high-heels standing in the doorway to her… hospital room, her inner mind told her.

"Are you alright, Izzy? I was so worried these past couple weeks! You remember me, right? Doctor McLauren said you might have a PTSD (A/N: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) and slight amnesia but otherwise…" suddenly the lady went silent for a while, her eyes trailing down to her blanket which covered the bottom part of Izzy. What was wrong? Before Izzy could voice her question, the blond lady continued, "… will be fine. You remember me, right?" At seeing Izzy's puzzled face, the lady frowned slightly. "I'm Jennifer de LaFeigh, your co-worker! It's me, Jenny! I work in the cell next to yours in World Commerce & Consumer Products in the Virtual Reality Games Department."

Flickers of light passed through her mind. _There was an office and on the mahogany desk sat a name plate that read, Isabella Mary-Kate Stuart. "Hey, Izzy, I'm just stopping by to drop off Starbucks hazelnut. So, you wanna go have lunch downstairs?" "Oh, hi Jens, didn't see you there. I'll be there soon. I just want to finish up this code I'm working on. I'm nearly done." "Oki doki. Got it. I'll save you a spot." "Thanks."_ This memory… was it hers? Yes, her mind told her. Isabella Mary-Kate Stuart. It sounded familiar. Maybe it really is hers.

"Oh yeah, I'm starting to remember things now, Jens." Izzy smiled brightly at the older blond, her high cheekbones getting accented by the stretching of her skin due to the tight muscle movement.

"That's great! Paul wants you to have some time off. You've been working so hard and he said you deserve some break. Get well and I'll visit you again. Hope you get better soon. Bye!" With that, the blond lady left, waving her hands at Izzy as she retreated.

_Paul._ Who is he? Izzy cracked her brain looking for the name when a balding face with kind wrinkled blue eyes and large crooked nose popped into her mind, accompanied with a name. _Paul Pfeiffer._ After couple minutes of pondering, Izzy leaned back in sudden epiphany. He was her boss and the head of Virtual Reality Games Department. How could she have forgotten that man? He was one of the most honest and kindest people she had ever known in her entire life – not that she met whole lot of people, though. People usually preferred to avoid a female 15-year-old computer geek and she preferred to stay clear of them. Besides, she had easier time talking to her laptop who won't give unexpected answers than to talking to other people who she could never predict the responses.

She remembered working on a project. What was it? _Epic?_ Her mind asked her. No, it wasn't. She had finished writing Epic quite a while ago. Then what? What's after Epic? Then it hit her. It was her masterpiece, the byproduct of all her brain energy forced into one. It was… Her eyes suddenly went dark and she could barely discern the faint light blinking in the distance. The light spiraled up and down, like a firefly dancing alone in the darkness, and came to her. It was a glowing 'S', dancing and twisting around her as though it was inviting her in. Other lights appeared as well, out of nowhere but shining brightly like the stars of clear night sky. They came storming towards her and she reached out towards them… they were calling her and she had to answer them. As her fingertips brushed against the light, she knew. They were her and she was them. It was Saga.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? Also, I would really appreciate it if you guys posted reviews. Reviews make me very happy and they also inspire me to write more... and faster too! Also, feel free to PM me or ask me questions as long as they are approporiate and all. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**- Jade**


End file.
